Purple Snow
by TinkSnow
Summary: A mysterious girl is destined to save Jon Snow. Will she fulfil her task?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

It's a dark night… and it's snowing. There are shady figures in front of her – several men – and it seems that they are attacking something. Someone. A young man. He has black hair and is wearing the Lord Commander's cloak. "Oh no", she thought, "Jon".

\- It's happening!

She jumped out of the bed, dressed as quickly as she can and run to the door. Next to it, she always have her sword and her bow and arrows ready. For when this time comes. For when he needed her.

When she passes through the door, her black direwolf was already there.

\- I will get the horse. Don't wait for me. We need to be fast, so go ahead.

And the giant wolf disappear in the woods.

\- Come on, Pickle! We need to hurry up.

She prepared the horse and leave the stables in less than a minute. While, running and jumping through the woods, the only thing on in mind was "Please, don't die. Please, don't die". Good thing that she knows the forest with her eyes closed because her brain can concentrate in anything but the image of Jon Snow being murdered.

As the trees became more spread, she could now see The Wall. It was closer and closer. And seconds later, she sees them. The direwolf was in the middle of them, and the snow was covered in blood. Some of the men were attacking her companion so she started to hit them with her arrows. Once they're all dead, she approaches the Lord Commander's body. He was still breathing, but not for long.

\- Go get Ghost. We need to leave as soon as we can.

She don't wait to see if her order was satisfied. She trusted Death. She was her best friend. And now she have bigger worries. Jon Snow is dying in front of her. And she have to save him. The whole world needs him.

"Ok. First things first". She involved the surrounding area with a dense mist, so no one for the Night Watch can what was happening. And then she started to heal him. Only a little bit, only so he can survive until they arrived to her home. "I can't use all of my energy. I can't run out of it, or otherwise I can't help him in the future".

Noises behind her revealed that the wolves have arrived. Ghost, the white direwolf bonded to Jon Snow, seem so small compared to her black and full grown–up direwolf. Death looked at her with a question in her purple eyes "Can we go now?"

\- I think so. He's as stable as he will be. And I can't use more energy or I will be useless later. But the wounds are severe and I worried that he can't handle the journey. We need to go very carefully.

Meantime, Ghost has approached Jon's body and touched him with is nose. Then, look at her.

\- I will try my best to save him. I promise you. But we really have to go.

"Ok", seemed to say the beautiful white wolf.

And so she picked Jon and dragged him to a litter, which the horse will pull, very slowly.

\- Take us home, Pickle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Pain. All he can think about is pain. Every inch of his body hurts. And the extreme heat… it's like he is on fire. He can't stand it. He just want to die. "Please, just let me die".

* * *

He opens his eyes. There's a little light in the room. "Where am I?", he thinks, "What the hell happened to me?"

He remember the attack. The traitors attack. He thought that he was going to die, but now he's here, in this place. He is alive and on his right side he feels a familiar warmth. "Ghost". They are both here, they are both safe. So he can rest a little while longer.

* * *

There's someone with him, he can hear someone singing. He takes a minute to open his eyes, they feel so heavy. And now he can see, he can see her. A young women with her long brown hair tied in a braid. She is cleaning his wounds and singing. And then she's stops, because she realizes that he is awake e she looks at him with the most beautiful hazel eyes that Jon has ever seen. But he can't forces his eyes to stay open, he is just so tired. So he falls asleep again.

The light wake him up and right away a pair of red glossy eyes appeared in front of him. Ghost approached his bed and lay his head on it, so that they noses almost touched. Jon forced is arm to the wolf's head so it can pet his fur. "This is real. I'm definitely not dead."

A sound made the wolf turn his head to the door and Jon followed his gaze. A black direwolf twice the size of Ghost was standing in front of them. He saw the giant fangs and the sharped claws, but he also saw the astute eyes, with a color purple so bright that all of he can thing about was "Magic".

\- Hi! Don't let Death scare you. She is a really nice girl... most times.

That's the girl that Jon had seen before, in his "dreams". The girl that was taking care of him. She has a smile so bright on her face that made him smile too.

\- I'm glad that you were finally fully awake. You scared me a little bit. For a moment we all thought that we have lost you. It wasn't easy to fight that fever, but I think now I can say that you are going to be fine.

\- You save my life?

\- Yes.

\- Why?

\- Because that's the reason I was born for.

\- What do you mean?

\- I came to this world to save you, Jon Snow.

\- But I don't even known you!

\- My name is Marian. And this beautiful girl is Death. I think I have already mention it.

\- You named your direwolf Death?

\- You named your direwolf Ghost. I don't understand way the name Death would shock you.

\- I am so confuse right now.

\- Well nothing that a little meal won't fix. Do you like soup?

\- You made me soup?

\- Yes?

\- And you safe my life?

\- Yes, and I already answered that question. Maybe your head isn't fully healed yet.

\- I still doesn't understand why.

\- Isn't it obvious, Lord Commander? Great things are destined to you. You are going to leave a mark in the Seven Kingdoms. But clearly the Gods didn't believed that you can make it on your one. So they put me in your way to help you. Jon Snow, I am your lucky charm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

\- Maybe we should've stayed home. What if he needs help? What if he gets worse?

Death ignored her.

\- Yes, I know that he is much better now and that we really need to go by some food and sell some of our vegetables, but I'm worried about him.

Death continued to ignore her and walked away, so she just follow her direwolf.

It's been five days since they rushed to The Wall and saved Jon Snow, and she had being by his side for a long time since them. But she needed to go the market in the small village near her house and trade some items.

\- Hello, dear Marian. You disappear for some days. What happened? – asked a tiny old lady, approaching her.

\- Oh Dori, it was just a cold. Nothing to worry about.

\- I'm sorry to hear about it, dear. My romantic heart thought that maybe it was a boy that take you away from me. Anyway, I missed your sunshiny smile around here.

\- Thank you, Dori. But now I really have to go. Today I don't have much time.

And she waved the old lady goodbye.

\- I swear that sometimes she can guess what I'm thinking about.

Death nodded. "Yep, that old lady has really some magic in her".

They spent all morning selling her products and buying some other things, and on the way back, Marian was almost running. When they were near the small little house in the glade, a loud noise broke the silence. Marian throw her things into the ground and speed her away into the door, with Death besides her. As she opened the door, she screamed:

\- Jon, are you okay?

Only to see him on his knees in the ground gathering some pieces of what seemed to be one of her plates. He looked at her, his face a little red of embarrassment.

\- I was trying to make some food.

\- But I told you before I go that there was some food ready for you, next to your bed, because I don't know how much long I would take to go to the market. Why didn't you eat what I left you? You didn't like my food?

Suddenly, she felt sad.

\- No, you didn't understand. I was trying to make some food for you, to thank you for saving me and for taking care of me. I wanted to thank you for everything.

And now her face was red to.

\- Well… you can do just like you did it now and thank me. – And now she was screaming - You aren't supposed to get out of the bed and do things! It's too soon! And what is this? Did you go outside to catch this?

She was pointing to her favorite vase, full with beautiful, yet a little smashed, flowers.

\- Actually, I asked Ghost to catch them. He didn't like it much. But I almost died so he felt sorry for me.

A present for her.

Jon looked so uncomfortable that she struggled to continue serious. And right next to him, Ghost had his look "I told you so", while his fur was covered with little bits of flowers and herbs.

\- Go to bed and don't get up until I say so! I will prepare some food. I didn't let a lot stab wounds kill you, and, Gods, I will not let food and flowers kill you too!

He turned around and walk, a little wobbly; to her (now his) bed. Marian leave the house to go back and catch all the things that she had left behind before, and, as she leans down, she couldn't help to smile once she saw a miniature knight made of wood that she had bought in the market. A present for him.


End file.
